


This mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

by lalunaoscura



Series: It's a Fluke [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dancing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Just to be safe, Secretary au, adrien is a dork, not that much, some good chlogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: He knew he should stop staring, that he looked like a weirdo, but he couldn’t look away. She was beautiful and danced freely. She exuded an energy that made him not want to look away, that enchanted him by the way she moved. Not in a sexual way, but something about her attracted him.He wanted to go to her. Down those stairs, walking through the sweaty crowd, dodging the people who danced until he approached her and asked if she wanted to dance with him. If she said no, he would withdraw, but if she said yes, he would feel like the luckiest man in the world. He wanted to get lost in the rhythm of Nino’s music with her, move in her rhythm, get lost in the heat of her body. He wanted to taste her mouth and skin, to indulge in her and get lost in her.He wanted her in a way he never wanted another woman – and he knew nothing about her but her name.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: It's a Fluke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594549
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	This mess was yours (now your mess is mine)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOO ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Today It's a Fluke is a year old, so here is the gift for you <3  
> Welcome to the first part of It's a Fluke universe! I'm back to finish what I started, so get ready for It's a Fluke being finished soon.  
> I hope you enjoy a bit about how Adrien got Marinette to work for Gabriel Agreste and how Adrien saw her for the first time!
> 
> Thanks again Quantum for editing this mess, girl. <3
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts! <3

_You're the reason that I feel so strong_

_The reason that I'm hanging on_

_You know you gave me all that time_

_Ohh, did I give enough of mine?_

Mess is Mine — Vance Joy

* * *

Adrien must have known he was going to be in trouble the moment he invited Chloé and Kagami to accompany him on Nino’s new show. He had met Nino a few weeks after the DJ was hired to play at the opening party of the Agreste’s new collection fashion show, and between conversations, somehow, Nino had invited Adrien to go see him play.

And Adrien had accepted.

Not wanting to go alone, he invited his two best friends. Because after all, what could go wrong?

Famous last words.

Chloé accepted at first and managed to somehow convince Kagami to come along. Adrien couldn’t wait for Saturday night, where he could have a little fun before the next stressful weeks at work when a new selection of new fashion designers would begin.

Then, Saturday night, the three friends entered the already packed nightclub and headed straight for the VIP section, with Chloé holding Adrien and Kagami’s hands tightly while ordering people to move and get out of her way.

They finally reached the stairs that led to the second floor, where the VIP part of the club was. Adrien looked around, trying to identify something that would take him to Nino, but he couldn’t find anything, since in the DJ booth, there was a woman playing. Adrien took out his cell phone and checked the time, seeing that it was before the time that Nino had told him.

Music boomed in the club, people danced and drank. The noise was deafening, so calling would be a waste of time because he wouldn’t be able to hear Nino. He sent a message to Nino, informing him that he had arrived and asking where his friend was, but he did not get an answer.

“Oh my God, can you just relax for a few minutes?” Chloé took his cell phone and put it in her bag. “We are here to enjoy the night, right?”

“Yes, but we came to see Nino play.”

“When he plays, we will find a way to let him know.” Kagami said loudly to be heard when she saw Chloé open her mouth to mumble. “Let’s find a place and get some drinks. I’m thirsty.”

Adrien nodded and followed them, his eyes were glued to Chloé’s sparkling blouse that was visible from any distance. She was holding Kagami’s hand, who held Adrien’s hand as they walked.

Chloé finally stopped in a corner of the club where, miraculously, there was still an empty table. She threw herself on the bench and tossed her hair aside.

“I need to drink!” She said tapping the table. “The job today was hellish.”

Kagami kissed Chloé’s cheek and placed the bag next to her girlfriend.

“I’m going to get something for us. Beer?”

“Yes. Do you want me to come along?” Adrien asked and Kagami shook her head.

“Be right back.”

“Don’t kill anyone who looks at you on the way, princess.” Chloé shouted, smiling widely as Kagami left. Adrien sat across from Chloé. “I’m going to marry that woman.”

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Adrien laughed and propped his elbow on the table. “When will you propose?”

“When she proposes, of course. If it was up to me, we would already be married. It’s Kagami who has to deal with her mother.”

“I thought her mom knew about the two of you dating.”

“Knowing is different than accepting, Adrichou.” Chloé smiled, bitterly. “And like you, Kagami values her mother’s opinion just as you value your father’s opinion, so you know perfectly well how she feels.”

Adrien sighed, tapping his fingers on the table without realizing it.

“I have stopped caring about what my parents think of me since I left the hotel. Being a deputy in Paris did wonders for my not-so-small ego.”

Adrien laughed and was happy to see Chloé smile at him.

“You guys are already living together, I can’t understand why Tomoe still can’t accept it.”

“Tomoe thinks Kagami is going to wake up one day and realize that it is cock that she likes.” Chloé rolled her eyes and Adrien tensed. “She still thinks Kagami and you are going to get married, since she has been dreaming about it since you were 14 years old.”

“Well, then I will have to tell Tomoe that despite my best efforts, I lost to a very beautiful blonde woman.”

Chloé raised a skeptical eyebrow and Adrien rolled her eyes.

“Efforts? Mumbling is a new way of flirting and I didn’t know?”

Adrien snorted and Chloé leaned over with a sly smile.

“Adrien Agreste, just assume that you don’t know how to flirt.”

“Of course I know how to flirt.” He frowned.

“No, you don’t know.” Kagami said, approaching the table. She placed a bottle of beer in front of Adrien and sat down next to Chloé, placing a fancy blue drink in front of her.

“How do I not know? I flirted with you!” Adrien pointed his beer at Kagami, who raised her eyebrow, smiling in amusement.

“And I’m living with Chloé.”

Chloé laughed and he shook his head as he drank half the beer in one gulp.

“I am too sober to be teased by you two. Let me have a drink before destroying what is left of my self-esteem.”

The two started laughing out loud and Adrien smiled. The night passed while they drank and talked, still waiting for Nino’s set. Adrien’s friend answered the message earlier, saying he was at the club and asking where Adrien was. But when Adrien noticed the message, Nino had already sent a message that he would be playing in half an hour and would have to prepare.

Adrien got up to get another round of drinks and felt the world go around him, and that was a good sign for him to start asking for water to start sobering up.

Instead, he got more beers for him and Kagami. Chloé no longer wanted to drink what she had been drinking earlier, so Adrien picked another one that he thought she might like and went back to the table. Chloé and Kagami were exchanging a kiss that was starting to get too intimate to be exchanged in public, so Adrien cleared his throat and laughed when Chloé grunted.

“I can leave you both at home if you want.”

“Not before I dance! You promised that your friend is an excellent DJ!” Kagami said and took a sip of her beer.

“He is. You will love his songs.” Adrien said and laughed as Chloé struggled to hold the straw for her drink. “Do you want help, Queen?”

“Shut up. It’s not my fault that the straw is moving by itself!” She laughed and that was another sign that they should start asking for water or something to eat. Drinking on an empty stomach was always the stupidest idea in the world and the three simply thought it was something they should do.

“Let me help you.” Kagami said and held the straw for her. Chloé clapped her hands excitedly and leaned over so she could take a big sip.

“I swear this is the sweetest drink I’ve ever had in my life.” Chloé grimaced and shuddered. “Ew.”

“Let me try.” Kagami said and took the drink, taking a sip. She licked her lips and looked thoughtful. “Yeah, it’s very sweet, but it doesn’t even compare to the taste of your mouth.”

“Holy shit, marry me.” Chloé took Kagami’s chin with her index finger and thumb and kissed her girlfriend’s upper lip.

Adrien looked disgusted and took a long sip of his drink. His best friends were already drunk, which meant the touching was going to start and he was going to be a third wheel for the rest of the night.

“Nino is going to start playing in five. I’m going to the dance floor to see it.”

“Let’s go with you!” Chloé got up and took her bag. “I need a new drink and I want to dance with Kagami a little!”

“Are you really going to make me a third wheel again?”

“You need to find someone for you!” Chloé said and Adrien held her while she tripped over someone. Kagami turned to fight back, but Adrien took her wrist and they walked to the bar.

Chloé stopped to order a bottle of champagne and hand in hand with Kagami, they walked in front of Adrien towards the stairs that led downstairs and to the dance floor.

“You have been alone for a long time.” Kagami commented and wrapped her arm around Chloé’s waist, pulling her to the side to prevent her from colliding with anyone. “Don’t you want someone?”

“Of course I want to, it’s just…” Adrien took a big sip of the beer still in his hand. “I can’t find anyone who wants _Adrien_ , and not Adrien _Agreste_ , you know?”

“Don’t worry, Adrichou! Tonight, my friends, we’re going to get Adrien Agreste laid!” Chloé screamed and Adrien tensed, while Kagami smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

“Can you speak a little louder? I don’t think China heard you.” Adrien said sarcastically, so he could hide his shame.

Chloé rolled her eyes, sipping champagne straight from the bottle.

“Speaking of China, look at that woman’s clothes.” Kagami commented, nodding at the dance floor.

They had just arrived at the stairs, but had not yet dared to go down, watching the movement below. Adrien looked where Kagami had pointed, but he couldn’t find the woman Kagami had pointed at.

“Where?” He yelled to be heard and Kagami took his chin, turning his face so he could see the girl who was dancing next to another woman.

“The one wearing black!” Kagami said in his ear and Adrien’s jaw dropped at the sight before him.

The woman danced to _Britney Spears_ , moving to the beat in perfect sync with it. Her hips moving as if she were following the bass of the song.

He didn’t know if it was the dance or the outfit, a black dress with Asian touches. The straps were thin and ran over his slender shoulders. It was tight and followed the curves of her body, showing them off. The fabric was a completely black material with neon green kanji and scattered dragons. The soft fabric was placed over a black jumpsuit, as it was transparent. A long slit went up on one side to show her left leg and to complete the look, she wore a pair of black pumps.

He knew it was wrong to stare, but he couldn’t move his eyes. Her hair was tied in a complicated bun, exposing the back of her dress, where a large dragon was detailed in a beautiful neon green.

“Damn!” Chloé screamed and placed the bottle of champagne in Kagami’s hands, placing her hands on the railing and crouching down. “I’m not here.”

“What?!” Kagami and Adrien shouted at the same time.

“That is Dupain-Cheng! I recognize that woman anywhere!” Chloé looked at them. “Let’s go, she can’t see me.”

“Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien asked and looked at Kagami, who shrugged while taking a sip of champagne.

“Marinette!” Chloé said and gestured with her hands, agitated. “We can just, you know?” she pointed behind her.

“Marinette? The girl you bullied at school?” Adrien questioned.

“Yes!”

“Wasn’t she the one you had a huge crush on when you were a teenager?” Kagami questioned with a malicious smile and Adrien choked on his beer.

“That too! Can we please go so that she doesn’t notice that I’m here and I don’t jump out of here to escape from shame?” Chloé pleaded.

“What did you do that could cause shame?” Adrien helped her to her feet.

“Let’s say the last time we talked, it killed my dignity.”

“What did you do?” Kagami laughed as Chloé took the bottle of champagne and drank it all at once.

“I got drunk and I confessed to her. Oh, and I sent a nude.”

“ _What_?!” Adrien and Kagami shouted and Chloé flinched.

“I was eighteen and an idiot, but now do you understand why she can’t see me?” Chloé begged and moved her hands.

“Well, too late because she’s looking over here." Kagami commented and licked her lips in amusement. “I want that dress.”

“Oh, shit! I am moving to China. Shit, she must have a relative in China. Okay, hm, Spain. Portugal. Canada. Anywhere that is far from here!”

Kagami held Chloé with her arm around girlfriend’s waist, while Adrien looked closely at Marinette. He put his hands on the balcony for support and leaned over a little, watching as Marinette shrugged and whispered something to her friend.

He knew he should stop staring, that he looked like a weirdo, but he couldn’t look away. She was beautiful and danced freely. She exuded an energy that made him _not_ want to look away, that enchanted him by the way she moved. Not in a sexual way, but something about her attracted him.

He wanted to go to her. Down those stairs, walking through the sweaty crowd, dodging the people who danced until he approached her and asked if she wanted to dance with him. If she said no, he would withdraw, but if she said yes, he would feel like the luckiest man in the world. He wanted to get lost in the rhythm of Nino’s music with her, move in _her_ rhythm, get lost in the heat of _her_ body. He wanted to taste her mouth and skin, to indulge in her and get lost in _her_.

He wanted her in a way he never wanted another woman – and he knew nothing about her but her name.

Adrien looked away, knowing full well that he couldn’t resist her, and that he didn’t want to make her life hell because she got involved with Adrien Agreste. Even for just one night, even though his father would make Adrien hell for weeks because of that little slip.

He had the image of a good seductive boy and he couldn’t ruin that. He wanted to go to her, to touch her, to spend a night where he could just be Adrien and spend a good moment with a beautiful girl, but he couldn’t. So to decrease his willingness to go to the dark-haired woman, who was driving him insane from a distance, he squeezed the railing.

“Come on, Chlo. I will accompany you to the table.”

“I don’t believe you two are that cowardly!” Kagami said, surprised. “Come on, Adrien, you’re practically drooling over the urge to go to her, and you, Chlo, aren’t even ashamed to be afraid of someone you haven’t spoken to in years?”

“And that I sent a nude!” Chloé argued.

“And? She shouldn’t even remember anymore. Are you going to let me go alone?”

“I will hire any designer to make the dress for you, love. But don’t make me go and talk to her, please.” Chloé said, putting her hand on her forehead dramatically.

Kagami took a deep breath, took Chloé’s hand, and turned to Adrien.

“Wait for me here.” And she dragged Chloé over to the table they were at before. Adrien grunted, stroking his temples and thinking about how to introduce himself to Marinette. How not to ruin everything in ten seconds, because he knew that when he opened his mouth, he was going to beg for a hug.

It didn’t take long and Kagami came back. Without saying a word, she took Adrien’s wrist and walked away, pulling him towards the girl in the dragon dress who was driving him crazy.

When they were close, Kagami stopped and crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Adrien tensed and she rolled her eyes, indicating Marinette with her hand.

Adrien watched Marinette dance. She fidgeted at the sound of the beat, throwing her head to the side, hands sliding down her neck to her waist as she moved her hips to the beat of the music.

Kagami put a hand under his chin and closed his mouth, laughing.

“Talk to her!” She screamed to be heard.

“And say what? Hi, my name is Adrien, I’m watching you dancing and I think I want you to be the mother of my children?”

“Perhaps instead of asking her to be the mother of your children, you can ask her out for a drink first?” Kagami laughed.

Adrien bit his bottom lip and hesitated. Kagami, clearly tired of her friend’s actions, put her hand on his back and pushed him, causing him to collide with Marinette.

Years of fencing had trained Adrien to balance and hold Marinette before they could fall to the ground. He held both her elbows in his hands and made sure she was steady.

Marinette blinked a few times and Adrien released her, blushing.

“Sorry, I… are you okay? Of course not, Adrien, you idiot, you ran her over and—” He started to say something to be heard and Marinette chuckled.

“Are _you_ alright?” She replied, also speaking loudly to be heard.

“I am. Did I hurt you? I got off balance and-” He started to point behind him and Marinette laughed.

“It’s okay, really. I didn’t get hurt and I should be a little more careful. Sometimes I forget my surroundings when I’m dancing.” She said, loudly.

"You dance very well! I was watching and— not like a creeper, just… you know, I…” He chuckled nervously. Why was it so hard to flirt? His friends were right, damn it. He didn’t know how to flirt.

“Thanks.” She said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. “My name is—”

“Marinette!” Her friend approached them holding a bottle of water. She looked Adrien up and down, her eyes scanning him behind the lenses of her glasses and Adrien never felt so judged in his life. “Whoa, who’s the blonde?”

“Well, you arrived before he could introduce himself." Marinette said, amused, and turned to Adrien. “My name is Marinette and this is Alya, and you are?”

“I am A-Adrien.” He swallowed and held out his hand. Marinette took his hand and squeezed and it was as if lightning was running from her hand to his, warming his body to the tip of his feet and making him stare at her mouth more intensely. The two stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths ajar. “Do you want to be the mother—”

“Hi!” He felt someone push him slightly and with that, he released Marinette’s hand. Kagami smiled, placing a hand on his forearm to prevent him from moving to touch Marinette again. “I’m Kagami, a friend of that sunshine. Wow, what a beautiful dress! Where did you buy it from?”

“Oh, I—”

“She made it!” Alya said, excitedly. “Her creation!”

“Alya, stop.” Marinette pleaded, flushed, and looked at Adrien with an apologetic smile.

“Do you accept commissions?” Kagami asked and Marinette nodded. “I need a dragon dress to be able to wear it on my mother’s birthday. It’s the coat of arms of our family, but they are so hard to find! Could you sew one for me?”

“Of course!” Marinette grabbed her phone and handed it to Kagami. “Save your number so I can send you a message for us to make an appointment.”

Kagami saved her number and they agreed to exchange messages later to decide on the commission. They said goodbye. Adrien smiled at Marinette and she waved, making his heart flip.

“I think I’m in love.” Adrien shouted as he followed Kagami.

“You think? I'm sure!” Kagami rolled her eyes in amusement, and they finally reached the table where Chloé was sitting drinking.

“So, how was it?”

“I almost asked her to be the mother of my children.” Adrien grunted. Chloé spat out what she drank and started laughing while Adrien sat down, putting his hands on his face. “Why am I like this?”

“It’s okay, Adrichou. Could be worse.” Chloé patted him on the back.

“Like?” He just raised his head.

“You could have asked her to peg you.”

“Or send you nudes.” Kagami said and Chloé threw the drinking straw at her.

“Why am I a friend of you two?” Adrien mumbled.

“So, what’s the plan? I already said, we need to get Adrien Agreste laid.” Chloé said.

Kagami smirked.

“I have an idea.”

“I don’t know what your idea is, but I already love it.”

“And I hate it.” Adrien grunted.

*

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” Adrien commented as he opened the bakery door for Kagami to pass through. His friend rolled her eyes and cupped his face.

“You need to stop thinking too much and let your instincts guide you. As I told you, without hesitation. After all, you’re just my ride and you’re going to hear two women talking about a clothing commission.”

“Yeah, but one of them has been invading my mind since that night.”

Kagami smirked and gave him a shove, stopping in front of him and crossing her arms.

“Pay attention. Chloé will call me in fifteen minutes and I’ll answer, use that time to talk to Marinette, okay?”

“And say what?” He asked, as they went to the counter to order coffee and buy something to eat. “Hi, my name is Adrien, I saw you dancing at the club and now I’m looking forward to a date. How about Friday?”

“Perfect.”

“I am being sarcastic, Kagami. She’ll think I’m a psychopath. Or a pervert.” He frowned. Kagami opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything, it was their turn to choose what they wanted.

They made their request to a giant man, who had such a kind smile that they couldn’t resist smiling back and talking about mundane things while waiting for their request.

They sat at a table and Adrien took out his phone, checking the time. He had his head down, answering some work emails when he heard Kagami rise. He looked away from the phone’s screen and looked ahead where Marinette – sweet and beautiful Marinette – smiled widely.

“Hi!” Kagami said and greeted her. “I hope you don’t mind having company for our breakfast, but that’s because I needed a ride. Marinette, do you remember Adrien?”

“Yes, I do.”

Adrien got up too quickly – and ended up hitting his knee on the table. Knowing he was blushing, he reached out to Marinette, ignoring Kagami’s look of exasperation.

“Nice to see you again, Marinette.” He said, shaking her hand. It was so small in his hand, soft and warm.

“It’s good to see you too, Adrien.” She said, smiling a little sideways when Adrien didn’t let go of her hand.

“And now you are holding hands.” Kagami whispered in Adrien’s ear, who immediately dropped Marinette’s hand as if it was burning him. “So, do you want coffee, Marinette? Do you want something?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“The croissants here are delicious.” Adrien commented and felt like punching himself in the face. What was his problem? It even seemed like he didn’t know how to flirt.

“I know, I helped with the recipe. My parents own the bakery.”

“Seriously?!” Adrien said, excitedly, and Marinette smiled even more. “This is my favorite bakery, everything here is so good.”

“I appreciate it. I will pass the praise to my parents.” She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned to Kagami. “So, any ideas for your dress?”

“I loved your dress with the Chinese dragons, it’s beautiful. Do you think you can make a kimono with a dragon too?”

“I can.” She bit her bottom lip and took a portfolio out of her bag, placing it on the table. “I never tried anything like this, but I already made a qipao.”

“Oooh!” Kagami said excitedly, leaning over to see Marinette’s drawings. Adrien watched, finding it sweet how she explained the items in the pieces with so much love and passion. Kagami soon joined the conversation, giving details of the kimono she wanted, focusing on the details that had to be red and with a golden dragon on the back.

Adrien watched the scene, his eyes glued to Marinette. The way she tossed her hair to the side, smiled widely, and moved her hands while talking animatedly. He watched her blue eyes sparkle with joy and excitement as they talked.

He wanted, really wanted, to stop staring at her mouth. Her full pink-painted lips moved as she explained about the clothes that made Adrien’s mind go to dangerous places. He wanted to kiss her mouth until it swelled up, until she took a deep breath and sighed his name.

Adrien shook his head to make his mind focus on innocent things, because he was acting like an idiot, or a teenager who had finally reached puberty.

They had almost finished the order details when Kagami’s cell phone rang. She took it and smiled apologetically.

“I need to take this call, I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Sure.” Adrien and Marinette agreed and Kagami stood up, walking out of the bakery with the cell phone to his ear.

Silence reigned on the table and Adrien bit his lower lip, eager to talk to her, ask questions, know more about her, but the fear of ruining everything made him bite his lower lip harder and keep quiet.

Kagami would kill him. Better, _Chloé_ would kill him. He spent the whole week wanting to talk to her, get to know her better and maybe invite her on a date. He really wanted to have the chance to introduce himself to her, to meet her, to introduce her to Adrien Agreste. He hoped that she would be interested in him too, that the two could become friends, and who knows something else over time.

But how, _how_ , would that happen if he couldn’t open his mouth to ask her anything? How could he make her have an interest in him if he couldn’t even talk to her?

He needed to stop focusing on her mouth and focus on being a decent and thinking human for a few minutes. At least for a few minutes so she wouldn’t think he was a complete asshole.

He looked at her portfolio and smiled with the dress full of flowers and details on the page. Gently, he pointed to her drawing and smiled.

“It is a really delicate model, it must be difficult to work with this lace. Did you sew the dress?”

Marinette looked in his direction, surprised, but smiled widely, nodding her head cheerfully.

“Yes, I sewed it for my friend Rose’s wedding. It was quite difficult and I spent nights suffering with the lace, because I kept ruining it when I sewed, but I chose a special type of needle for my sewing machine. It was suitable for that type of lace, it was a little difficult to get, but I managed to find it in a flea market and… oh, I’m sorry, I must be boring you.”

“No, no!” Adrien said, excitedly. “You aren’t boring me, on the contrary, the way you talk about fashion is very interesting. It’s amazing, in fact, I see that it’s something that you really enjoy to do and are really talented at.”

“I’ve wanted to work in fashion since I was a little girl.” She nibbled on her bottom lip and Adrien wanted to grab her chin with his thumb and make her drop her bottom lip.

He looked at her drawing to distract his mind and to stop thinking about her mouth for the thousandth time. Gently, he held his hands out towards the portfolio.

“Can I have another look?”

“Sure!” She stretched the portfolio out for him and Adrien began to analyze the drawings, feeling excited to hear her explanations about the creation process, the fabrics she intended to use, the methods she wanted to try.

They started talking about the best options, indulging in the conversation and forgetting everyone around them. Adrien offered suggestions that made Marinette’s eyes shine like a child’s on Christmas morning.

“You know a lot about fashion.” She commented, tilting her head to the side. Her long hair fell to the side and exposed the pale skin of her neck, full of some freckles that made Adrien want to lean over and kiss them one by one.

“I work with fashion.” He said, begging her not to ask for more details.

“Seriously? What do you do?”

He knew that Marinette was different and he bet that when he said his last name, she wouldn’t suddenly feel interested in him. But Adrien had already experienced so many people approaching him because of his last name, that the fear that burned in the pit of his stomach made sense. But well, if he wanted to have anything with her, he must be sincere from the start.

“I’m a model.” He looked away and played with the napkin. He felt Marinette’s eyes on him, so he turned his face towards her and smiled. “Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette’s eyes widened with recognition and he watched a blush fill her cheeks as she looked away from him. Adrien held back the sigh of defeat, knowing that he had ruined all his chances.

“You are very talented and without wanting to appear arrogant, those words come from someone who has been working in fashion since I was a child. Have you thought about working in a Fashion House? Or about opening a store of your own?” He asked.

“I have, but I don’t know if I’m good enough for that.”

“You are.” He looked up and looked at her. “You have more talent than a lot of people I’ve worked with. You just need to not give up.”

She blushed and Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. It was unfair how beautiful she was when she blushed, how much that blush accentuated her freckles and made her eyes brighter and how much he wanted to make her blush even more.

“Do you think I can pursue this career?” She asked, her fingers skimming the open page of her portfolio and she looked up at him.

Adrien smiled, sweetly.

“I have no doubt about it.”

She gasped, her lips parted as she looked at him with an expression of curiosity and interest. She tilted her head to the side and Adrien immediately felt like holding her chin and tilting her face back and kissing her as slowly as possible, tasting her, touching her.

“Look, I shouldn’t talk about it and I risk my father disowning me forever, but…” he looked around, realizing that no one was really paying any attention to them and that Kagami was far from coming back. “My dad is looking for new designers, so he should open a contest soon and with your talent, I’m sure you’ll do well. I hope to see you competing.” He smiled, ruining his chances with her once and for all, as he knew perfectly well that if she competed, she would be chosen.

And if she was chosen, they couldn’t be together, because his father had a rule of no relationship between Agreste’s employees. He wondered for half a second if he did the right thing, if he should have told her that.

The way her eyes lit up with joy was enough to prove that he had done the right thing. She was really talented and passionate about fashion, it would be the chance of her lifetime and for some reason he couldn’t understand – because after all, he had gotten interested in her, yes, but it wasn’t _love_ or anything – he wanted her to be happy and to achieve her dreams.

Maybe he had ruined the chances of becoming her romantic interest, but who knows, maybe he didn’t ruin getting a friend? He would love to see her grow up and who knows, wear her future creations in the future.

She reached out to him and placed her hand over his on the table. Adrien looked up, watching her with her mouth slightly open as she smiled sweetly and caressed his hand.

“Thank you so much.” She whispered and he turned his hand, so that they could intertwine their fingers, and gave a light squeeze. She squeezed back and smiled even more, causing Adrien to blush.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t going to leave here with a date. But at least he went out with a friend.

A _friend_.

“Hm, sorry. Am I interrupting?”

Adrien dropped her hand in such a hurry that it looked like she was burning his hand again. Marinette blushed, lowering her head and looking restless as Kagami sat across from them.

“No, it’s okay, Adrien and I were just…” She started, but nothing came out of her mouth.

“Chatting.” Adrien added.

Kagami smirked.

“Well, anyway, I’m sorry for being gone for so long. The call was important. Can we finish our negotiation?”

“Sure!” Marinette said a little confused, before she returned to show the ideas she had in mind for Kagami.

After a few minutes of discussing what they wanted and finally closing the deal, Adrien and Kagami said goodbye to Marinette. They left the bakery and it was only when they were inside Kagami’s car that his friend turned to him. She looked at him with a curious smile.

“So… when is the date?”

“So, about that…”

“Adrien Agreste, you—”

“ _DID WHAT_?!”

Adrien stiffened at Chloé’s scream, which all of Paris must have heard.

“I told her to apply for the contest that my dad is going to do and become a fashion designer.”

“To work with _your_ father.” Chloé said in disbelief.

“Yes. She is very talented and—”

“At _Agreste_.” Chloé interrupted him. “At the same company _you_ work for.”

“Yes, Ch—”

“At the company that prohibits relationships between employees!” Chloé held her hands up, agitated. “The plan was for you to invite her on a date, not to work with you _at your father's company that prohibits employee relationships_!”

“Ch—”

“She was the first person you showed interest in in months and you ruined everything to make her work for your father, why?”

“Because she is good, Chloé. Because she is good at what she does and is passionate about fashion and I couldn’t resist, the way she talked about her creations was passionate and before I realized it, I was talking about the contest.” He said and put his hands on his face. “If it works, I will see her everyday, right? We are going to be friends and who knows… who knows, maybe she will become the designer she deserves to be and I can leave the company and stay with her.”

“Oh my God, you’re so romantic that you are disgusting.” Chloé commented, leaning down to lay her head on Kagami’s lap.

“Besides, it’s not like any of them are going to happen anyway. Women who are interested in me after a day are only interested in my name, not me.”

“Okay, you are also blind.”

“The boy is already suffering, love.” Kagami stroked Chloé’s hair to the side and looked up to face Adrien. “I liked the idea of you becoming friends with Marinette first. Especially since she is also friends with Nino, you can get close and you can ask her out, right, Chloé?”

“Yeah, who knows.” Chloé said, grabbing her phone.

“Besides, we are not even going to work so closely together. It’s not like she’s going to be my secretary or anything.” Adrien said and grabbed his phone, as it was vibrating.

[Unknown Number]: Hi, it’s Marinette. I got your number from Nino, I hope you don’t mind (:

[Unknown Number]: Tonight, we will go to Alya’s, Nino’s girlfriend, to play UMS. If you want to go and invite Kagami, we would love it! :D

He smiled and quickly replied that yes, they would be there and thanked her for the invitation. Smiling, he saved her number.

Yeah, maybe they could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's dress: https://cdna.lystit.com/photos/missguided/2d237ed2/missguided-designer-black-Black-Dragon-Print-Strappy-Mesh-Midi-Dress.jpeg
> 
> First chapter of Delicate - last part of this mess - will be posted Nov 01, so stay turned! :D


End file.
